chemoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Official Tier List (WIP)
This is the Official Chemoverse Tier List. The Old ones will no longer be updated, Characters are ranked at their max power level typically before erasure (or after if we feel like it). Criteria * Feats What feats has this Character Accomplished, have they been erased from concept? Were they sent to the Realm of XD? Or did they fuck over an entire top tier Character? * Events What has happened to this Character, or what impact has this Character made on the Chemoverse as a whole? Other Things to Note * * = Tentative Rating (Unsure/May be Changed Very Soon) * Tier List is always Updating based on new Chemoverse Finds Micheal/Schober Tier # Micheal P # Micheal A # Micheal G Schober Tier # Mr. Schober Quinfinomipent # African Dad # Hank Hill # Mr. Lynch, the Mathematical Prophet # Gordon Ramsay # Mr. Argote # Batman # Paul Blart # Jack Vienstein # Mussolini # Meta-Autismo # *Mr. Ward* Centifinomipent # Todd Rogers # College Board # u/emperorcrow # Auto Moderator # Mark Levin # Beto O'Rourke # Marioplex Mario Brother # Chemo-Lightning Jara # Chemo-Lightning Coakley # Debugger # Adolf Hitler # Joseph Stalin # Mr. Game and Watch (Smash Mod) # *N I N E I N C H S K U L L* # *Silver Back Gorillas* # *Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)* # *Giorno Giovanna (Can't be damaged)* Infinomipent # The Flash # Coach Jara # Coach Coakley # Mr. Toth # Mario Brother # Marioplex Mario # Gohan Blanco 100 Por Ciento # Thiojoe # The Guy From Boston # Infinity Gauntlet Thanos # Troy Lakin # Mr. Potter # Joe Bastianich # Wrys (Fire Emblem) # *Mii Fighter (Smash)* *Micheal P's Ambassadors Tier* # Micheal P's Ambassadors Choleopotent # Bob (Tekken 7) # Master Chief # Jiren # El Grande Padre # El Hermano # Shaggy Blanco # Jeff Cavaliere (Athlean X.com) # Super MS Paint Man # Hawk (Dragalia Lost) # Micheal (Vsauce) # Bill Nye the Science Guy # Obi - Wan Kenobi # Prime Minister Eustace Bagge # *JaredValdez4* # *Ephraim* # *Tom Richey* Super Omnipotent # Riley # Red Shaggy # Iron Man # N O L I M I T S M A N # Willy Wonka # *Spider Man 3D* # Monte, The Economic Destroyer # *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast)* Omnipotent # Steve (Late for Work) # Goku # Carl the Farmer # Beerus # Zeno # Chuck Norris # God # Dio Brando (Stops T I M E) (Also has Vampire Powers) (Weakness: Sunlight) Strong Tier # Jotaro Kujo (Stops T I M E) (Only Briefly though...) # Krillin *Human Tier* # Humans (You and Most People on planet Earth) Trash Tier # Storm Troopers # Drivers Ed Instructors # The DMV # Goku (All Forms) # Thor # Yamcha # Drill Sergeants (Marines, Navy, Air Force, etc.) Barely Conceptual # Kratos # France # Mr. Mason # Archduke Franz Ferdinand # Jonathon Hills # Mr. Anwar # Fortnite # Fortnite Concepts # PUBG # PUBG Concepts False Concept # Ajit Pai # Euden (Dragalia Lost) # Colby College # Codingbat.com # Clompton Worse Than False Concept # Sidartha # The Cecilian (Princess and Bride) # The Guy From Arizona # Laser Tag Kid # Laser Tag Squad # False Kratos # Bible Wikia # Ernesto # Achieve3000 Suggsverse # Suggsverse # Suggsverse # Suggsverse # ... # Suggsverse Concepts # Lionel Suggs Questionable # The Iron Giant # Kid Hulk # Angry German Kid